


Comparisons

by ribbons



Category: FAKE, Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa and Dee discuss their partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

Roger was never going to get back to their table-- he kept getting stopped by autograph-seekers. Dee finally said to Rafa, in a tone of commiseration, "And here I thought _Ryo_ got hit on a lot."

Rafa leaned back with a resigned grin. "More ways they are alike, no? Both cute. Both with super aim. Both dorks."

Ryo exclaimed, "Hey! Now wait a--"

"They are!" Dee gleefully agreed. "They both have to do things _their_ way."

"Both cry at the drop of a hat--"

"And man, their sexy hands--" Dee blocked Ryo's fist with a triumphant smirk.


End file.
